


Giftbox

by HeliosHellion



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Reunions, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliosHellion/pseuds/HeliosHellion
Summary: an au where gearbox actually gave a fuck and gave us a proper reunion
Relationships: Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Giftbox

"Hey vault hunters! Over here!", they all heard a tall and lanky CEO call out.  
"Do you think you can help me with this thing really quick? It’s super classified information, total corporate stuff, uh, how good are you at keeping secrets?".

Amara and Moze were handling the situation while Zane and FL4K were cooing over their pet skag because he did something cute a second ago. 

"What kind of secrets man? Cause there is, like, no way we are all going out to kill another one of your business rivals. I'm sure the rest of us will agree", the Gunner spoke up for them all. 

"No no no", Rhys babbled on, "This is about a, uh, a present for an old friend of mine. We went back a ways actually!". He pulled a sleek black box out of his pocket, with the lining of it decorated in thin red geometrical patterns. The Atlas logo is boldly branded in crimson into the center of the package.

The Operative raised a brow, saying, “A present? That’s our top secret classified mission?” He gave a hoarse chuckle and continued, “Not like we’re out here saving the galaxy and all, we totally got the time to give a little birthday present, don’t we buds?” He made a show of turning around to face the rest of his gang, giving a wide grin.

Rhys coughed awkwardly into his prosthetic fist and glared in Zane’s general direction. He then carried on with the conversation as if Zane had never spoke.

"I’m sure you’ve seen my main man Vaughn, right? Of course you have,” He started to babble again, fumbling with the present still in his grasp, “Y'know the bandit king? Might have abs? We go way back," Rhys then awkwardly chuckled for no good reason.

"How do we not know him?” Amara crossed her arms and scoffed, “Parading around in his underwear, which is weird, even by Pandoran standards, that guy seemed a little, uh,” She paused, looking at the nearly offended look on Rhys’s face, “Off to me."

"Look,” Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please just deliver this to him, alright? Spare me your comments about how you think my taste is bad and give this to my best bro. I'll pay you generously for it." 

“Payment? Well, count me in, boyo,” Zane took the present in his hand, and then he promptly slid it to Amara, who then shoved it into FL4K’s arms. 

“They’re the one with the backpack,” Amara said.

“I do not like carrying stupid things,” FL4K replied, giving Zane and Amara a blank stare. "But, fine, I’ll hold onto it just this once, and only if Zane will stop distracting Mr. Chew with his ridiculous fawning during important missions."

“Can’t help it, FL4K, the man’s a charmer,” Zane remarked, and then he bent down to the skag again, ”Aren’t you? Look at that little face,” 

Rhys gave a look that said, ‘I want to die,’ 

“Okay, great, fantastic, awesome, thank you,” Rhys fake coughed into his fist again, “Oh, wait, great idea, uh, tell him it’s from a, uh, secret admirer,” He said it like it was the most genius idea he ever had, “It’ll be great,” 

FL4K took a look at the Atlas branding all over the package before shoving it into one of the hundreds of pockets on their backpack, having decided not to comment. 

“Again, uh, be careful with that? Those things don’t come cheap, you know, I mean, I didn’t have to pay for it, but, wait, whatever, forget I said that, just do your mission! And I will be, uh, standing here?” 

So, the vault hunters left, and Rhys let out the longest sigh of his life, slumping backwards against his desk. There was a dull throbbing in his chest, the kind that hadn’t left him since came to the cybernetic shithole of a planet. He hoped, genuinely hoped that for once in his life, something would go right and he wouldn’t hurt anymore, and thought that it would all start with that little gift box.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you bucky for helping me write this i appreciate it waaahhhhhh. anyways this is a sidequest we're writing that reunites them and makes gayperion canon? gearbox if you're hiring we are out here.
> 
> find us on twitter at @henbayne and @VlPERDRlVE


End file.
